The present disclosure herein relates to an organic light emitting diode and a method of fabricating the same, and more particularly, an organic light emitting diode including a light scattering structure and a method of fabricating the same.
An organic light emitting diode is a self-light emitting device electrically exciting an organic light-emitting material to emit light. The organic light emitting device includes a substrate, a first electrode, a second electrode, and an organic emission layer formed between the first and second electrodes. The organic emission layer generates light by a combination of holes and electrons supplied from the first and second electrodes. The organic light emitting diode is a self-light emitting device and has a wide viewing angle, a fast response rate, and high color reproducibility. The organic light emitting diode has been applied to a display device. Recently, research on applying the organic light emitting diode to lighting is in progress.
Elements such as a substrate, a light scattering layer, and an organic emission layer are stacked to form the organic light emitting diode. The light generated in the organic emission layer must pass through an interface between heterogeneous materials and material films with refractive indexes different from each other to be visibly recognized. Due to the interface between heterogeneous materials and the different refractive indexes of the heterogeneous materials, the generated light is guided or totally reflected. Due to such an optical structure, most of the light generated in the organic light-emitting diode is lost. Only a small fraction (up to about 20%) of the generated light emits from the diode to be visually recognized from outside.